como decidir entre el amor y la amistad
by yutifani204
Summary: esta es una historia alternativa de oye arnold , espero que les gusten


El inicio de clase

Un día como hoy una tarde como cualquiera, en casa de los patakis. Una rubia de ojos azules recostada boca a abajo pensaba en la manera de poder evitar aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes de una peculiar cabeza de balón inconfundible. Ella maldecia su suerte ya que había confesado sus sentimientos aquel chico de ojos verdes, se sentía terrible porque todo fue como si no hubiera hecho esa confesión, por el simple hecho de que, el chico le había hecho retractarse respecto a sus sentimientos, el hecho de que el lo había hecho retractarse, era como si el no sintiera lo mismo que ella y eso ella lo hacía sentirse terrible, y triste. Al día siguiente ya comenzaría un nuevo año, 5to grado. Llegó el nuevo día en la escuela ps 118 como todas las mañanas ️ ️, helga fue muy independiente por si misma, lo que más temía ella era que hacer ante esta situación, era cierto que se había retratado, pero no cambió el hecho que ella se había confesado, había abierto su corazón ❤️a su adorable cabeza de balón, no saber como actuar delante de él, seguir con los apodos y tratarlo mal, tratar de ser su amiga esto le tenia confundida. Toco la campana era momento de iniciar las clases, al entrar su amiga phobe le saludo y se sentí junto a ella, una vez que se sentó, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí sentado el culpable de su preocupación, el estaba sentado con su amigo gerald , como siempre. Entonces dio inicio a la clase, un nuevo maestro el se green. Las clases paso como de costumbre matemáticas y ciencias al terminar las clases, helga decidio irse a su casa, Phobe vio a su amiga salir y la siguió y se fueron juntas. Su amiga se dio cuenta que a helga algo le preocupaba, Phobe y ella se conocía desde Kinder y se conocía a la perfección, ella le dijo helga te ocurre algo, y ella le dijo la verdad no se x que lo hize de que me retracte, es decir como no lo hubiera confesado nada y se puso llorar y Phobe la consoló.

 **La nueva helga**

Phobe quedo asombrada por el valor que tuvo su amiga, en serio helga te confensastes a Arnold, si lo hice hermana, pero este zopenco hizo caso omiso a mis sentimientos, y la verdad no se como tomarlo, como un rechazo o no se que pensar, esta situación es demasiada y lo peor es que después de la confesión, ni siquiera me habla. Actúa como si nunca hubiera ocurrido esa confesión y esto de verdad es algo que me tiene apenada, asustada, por que esto podría significar que Arnold a pesar de ser un buen samaritano, no quiero saber nada de mi. Y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras phobe la consalaba, una vez que terminó de llorar y dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro, phobe le dijo helga no te puedes dar x vencida, donde esta esa helga valiente, que no le tiene miedo a nada, donde quedó esa helga, amiga no es el fin del mundo, la declaración ya está hecha, y Arnold ya lo sabe, sólo queda tratar de conquistarlo amiga yo se que puedes, deberías tratar ser un poco más amable con el y dejar de insultarlo, amiga el que no arriesga no gana, bueno phobe tienes razón ser más amable con el y tratare de conquistarlo, exacto hermana esa es la actitud. Mañana comenzará la misión conquistar al cabeza de balón, y llegaron a la csa de phobe y de inmediato entraron y subieron al cuarto de su amiga para comenzar con el plan. Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes, un rubio de ojos verdes, llegaba a su casa, saludo a sus abuelos, subió a su habitación. Se recosto, y cerró los ojos y recordó la declaración que se hizo en industrias futuros, el beso😘 que le dio , ese beso que fue muy apasionado, al recordar dicha escena no pudo evitar sonrojarse . Después recordó lo que había hecho, la hizo retractarse de la confesión realizada, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que se dijo que tal esa confesión, si era real, pero también tenía miedo, dudas, como alguien puede amar, a una persona que le pone apodos, le hace la vida un martirio, con estos pensamientos, el cabeza de balón se quedo profundamente dormido.

 _Helga mi chica agridulce_

 _Después de a ver hablado , con su amiga phobe ,helga esta mas tranquila ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer ,conquistar a su adorado cabeza de balón. Se dijo soy helga G. Pataki , y lo puedo hacer nada de acobardarme, helga puedes hacerlo , se echaba porras ella misma🙂 ._

 _casa de Huespedes: Un cabeza de balón despertaba, y apagaba su alarma , y su peculiar sonido. Oye Arnold ,oye arnold . Era martes un nuevo día en la escuela ps 118 , Arnold como de costumbre se despedía de sus abuelos y abria la puerta y todos los animales salían, se encontraba con gerald y se daba su saludo tan especial 😀 , gerald y Arnold caminaba rumbo a la escuela , en eso Arnold_ se detuvo y miro a Gerald y le dijo tengo que contar algo , claro Arnold tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, gerald no se como contar esto , te acuerdas cuando salvamos el vencidario en industrias futuros, si claro , recuerdas qué un tipo voz ronca ,nos ayudo si claro , y te acuerdas que nunca supimos quien era esa voz misteriosa ,si y que hay con eso , yo en realidad si supe quien es voz ronca, así quien era Arnold , voz ronca , era vega , que , si y lo peor viene , después yo la acorrale y me dijo porque me ayudó, me dijo que me amaaaaa , y me beso 😚💋 ,no Arnold me estas diciendo que pataki esta enamorada de ti, y que te ayudo, y se fue en contra de su padre por ti, todo lo hizo por ti, eso creo Geral, pero después de salvar el vencidario, aclaramos las cosas y la hice retratarse, y quedamos en nada, pero Arnold, dime que sientes tu x helga, sientes algo realmente por ella, Arnold se puso a recordar el beso, que beso, ese beso me gustó tan apasionado, que beso ‼️dios mio ⁉️no puedo evitar sonrojarse y se dijo realmente me gusta helga siempre me ha gustado, es un torbellino de agridulce y asi me gusta mucho, no. Puedo creer que ciego que fui, ahora debo aclarar las cosas si, Gerald, Arnold, Arnold, tierra llamando a Arnold, jajajajaja Arnold se nos hace tarde entremos a la escuela, romeo, jajajajaja jajajajaja, si por lo que vi en tu rostro, jajajajaja creo que si te gusta amigo, geral si me gusta, entremos , ingresaron a la escuela ps118, mientras tanto, helga y phobe ya se encontraba en el aula , ambas sentadas el mismos pupitre, conversando de como helga sería más amable, en eso cada uno de los alumnos ingresaba al aula uno por uno la puerta del salón, y en eso su respiración se aceleró, su corazón latió más fuerte, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, cuando vio a entrar a Arnold y a gerald, los vio sentarse a la par de ellas en su mismo nivel, y comenzó las clases y las primeras horas fue de química, terminado las primeras horas, sono la campana de recreo, todos salieron corriendo al recreo, Gerald y Arnold se sentaron juntos como de costumbre, y con sid y Harold, helga y phobe sentar en otra mesa, y también con ronda, shena, al momento que hicieron la cola para recibir sus alimentos , se encontraron en la fila, y cruzaron miradas, Arnold no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al recordar el beso, helga también se puso nerviosa, ambos observándose, helga rompió el silencio, y le dijo hola Arnold, Arnold se sorprendió por que helga le llama por su nombre, le respondió el saludo, hola helga, como ha estado tus vacaciones, helga, bien Arnold nos fuimos tacotas a visitar a mis abuelos, estuvimos pasando e increíble, me alegro helga, y tu Arnold, bueno ayudando a los abuelos en la casa de huéspedes, y también fuimos a visitar a la hermana del abuelo, a la ciudad de romillo. Oh Arnold me alegro por ti. Jajajajaja helga porque estás siendo tan amable, jijiji Arnold tu crees no, solo he madurado un poco, así helga, si nos sentamos a almorzar , bueno pero phobe, esta con ronda y shena y gerald esta iendo a ser compañía a phobe. Arnold y helga estuvieron platicando muy amenamente, hubo risas y mucha complicidad en esa conversación, sono el fin de recreo, así que cada estudiante, regresaba a sus respectivas aulas. Helga se levanta para ir a su aula, en cuanto Arnold la tomo de la mano y le dijo no entremos al salón helga, tenemos que hablar necesitamos aclarar el asunto, Arnold la miro con una mirada suplicante, que helga no pudo resistir y aceptó, helga y Arnold, salieron de la escuela ps 118, y Arnold la seguia agarrando de la mano ,helga se percató esto, y creo que si tengo una oportunidad con el que feliz soy owwww . Llegaron al viejo a Peter y subieron las escaleras, esa era el sitio donde los niños pasaba todo el tiempo jugaba. Helga y Arnold se sentaron y helga le dijo Arnold me podrías devolver mi mano, jejeje si lo siento, y ambos se sentaron juntos y comenzó la platica, helga te he querido pedir disculpa, se que no debí hacerte retractar en tu confesión, se que realmente esto es algo loco y fuera de lo normal, porque yo pensé que tu me odiaba, Arnold realmente no te odio, se que no he sido, una niña buena , contigo, se que no soy muy femenina, se que no soy la más bonitas de las niñas, pero en lo que no puedes dudar es que soy de buenos sentimientos, actuó de una manera ruda y mala por temor hacer herida, y bueno Arnold lo que te dije era verdad, si te quiero, pero se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi😔 y decide cambiar mi actitud, para que me dieras una oportunidad, en eso Arnold se acerco a helga le callo la boca con un beso, separo nuevamente de ella la miro a los ojos bien esos ojos azules como el mar, le encantaba en esos ojos le hacía ver la ternura de helga la agarro de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo y esta vez el beso fue más apasionado. Después de el beso, helga comenzó a llorar y Arnold seco sus lágrimas con la llema de sus dedos, Arnold eso quiere decir que mi cambio dio resultado realmente te gusto, Arnold la abrazo y le dijo no helga realmente tu siempre me gustastes de una manera otra, siempre estuvistes presente en todos los momentos que te necesitaba, ahí como una buena amiga, a pesar de ser mala y mandinga, hay algo que me decía que no eres tan mala en el fondo, siempre me llamaste la atención y quería saber más de ti, y creo que loco en verdad siempre estuve enamorado de ti, me gustas como eres es algo que te hace especial y yo te quiero a si tu eres mi chica agridulce, Arnold te amo y también yo a ti helga, mi chica agridulce, Arnold y helga sellaron su amor con otro beso. Desde ese día Arnold y helga, ya no ocultaba su amor. Y el viejo Pete se volvió su lugar favorito, donde pasaba la mayoría de tiempo, y helga ya no tuve miedo de mostrarse como es , 😍 por que ella ya estába seguro de los sentimientos de Arnold y Arnold la amaba así una chica agridulce 🙂 y fueron muy felices... Esta adorable pareja. Fin... Que viva el amor 😍jajajajaja bueno eso es todo espero que le guste.. Seguiré escribiendo y mejorando besos cuídense

Geraldine pataki 🎀


End file.
